Refinding the Lost That Was Never Gone
by Sesshomarus01hana
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru sees Rin die? If he were to live until today? What if he found Rin again? M for later chapters. My first fic!heehee
1. Chapter 1

Refinding The Lost That Was Never Gone

Chapter 1

By: Sesshomarus 01 Hana

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters...but if Ms. Takahashi would like to she could give me Sesshomaru...;)

**(A/N: Sesshomaru is around 624, but I'm going to make him 24 for his "human" age and Rin is 17)**

"Mom? Dad?" Rin yelled into the darkness. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" The raven haired 17 year old cried out, choking back a sob knowing that no one would hear her.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared appeared 10 feet in front of her with his arms reaching forward, and clasped together holding something. Two figures lay on top of one another with their arms and legs twisted and pointing in odd directions, about three feet to his right. "Hello?" Rin said taking a tentive step forward. "Do you know where my parents are?" She said giving the two figures on the ground an uneasy look as her stomach started to churn.

"Stop!" the figure said in a harsh demanding voice. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

"S-shoot?" Rin asked quizically. 'What the hell is he talking about?' Rin thought as her stomach kept churning making her feel like she was going to throw up. "Shoot what?" She asked taking another step forward despite her stomach's uneasyness.

"I warned you!" the voice said bringing his arms up more to aim.

"R..in.." came a weak and agonized voice from the two figures on the ground.

"Huh?" Rin said looking at the two people that had now become visible. "Oh my god," Rin cried out covering her mouth with trembling hands. "Mommy! Daddy!" Rin said stumbling and falling to her feet, tears streaking her face, as she looked at her parents mangled bodies lying on the ground. Blood pooled around them.

"I warned you," the voice said.

BANG!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Rin screamed out as she gripped her lower left arm as blood seeped through her fingers. As panic bombarded her body. "Help!" Rin screamed out in pain, "Help!"

"RIN!" came a heavenly baritone voice from the distance.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" Rin cried, cowering into a corner.

"Rin, it's okay," came the voice again, "It's okay," he said wraping his stronge arms around her and pulling her close, comforting her.

"You came," Rin said looking in to the face of her savior. Meeting the face of an angel. He had long ivory white hair, that reached well past his thighs. He had a blue cresent moon on his forehead, with its opening pointing left. He also had two red stripes on either one of his cheeks and his wrists. His clothes where a white kimono with red flowered trim, and a yellow sash with blue trim. He had on a chest plate, and a huge furry boa. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," Rin said some how knowing that Sesshomaru was this angels name.

"It's okay Rin," Sesshomaru said with a taken aback look on his face, but making little of the fact that she knew his name.

He placed his hand on the top of her head, petting her head almost lovingly. As if he had known her.

Rin looked up at the angel as the backround faded into the city streets of Indianapolis. The stripes and cresent moon faded from the angel's face as did the lose hair, to show a long braid of still ivory white hair. His clothes faded into black suit pants with a black muscle shirt. Rin's eyes widened at the person who was now holding her.

It was the last thing she saw as she blacked out.

**I hope you like my story so far! Pezzz R&R! and give me criticism, but don't be too mean about it!**

**And I would like to give a thanks to B-B-chan and Olivia for helpping me with my story! Luv you much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Refinding the Lost That was Never Gone**

By: Sesshomarus01hana

A/N: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its character, but Sesshomaru would be a lovely Christmas present.

Chapter 2

"AHHH!" Rin woke with a start, opening her eyes and quickly sitting up. "Ugh," she groaned as light headedness took her over, and she fell back onto the bed. Bed? Rin carefully lifted her self up on to her left elbow, her right hand caressing her head.

"Careful, you might hurt yourself," chuckled a heavenly baritone.

"Ayah!" Rin babbled out and she jumped two feet in the air, scooting to the farthest edge against the wall, trying to get away from the unknown voice. Then quickly swiveling her head around to see who else was in the unknown room with her. Rin was met with the sight of the angel that had saved her.

"You might not want to sit like that," Sesshomaru pointed out as he tried to avert his eyes from her form.

'Huh?' Rin thought looking down at her legs. "AYEE!" Rin screamed as she quickly pulled the bed's sheet up to cover herself. She was no longer wearing her blue jeans and Three Stooges t-shirt, but a cotton plaid shirt that was way to big for her. But in her position it made the shirt rise up and expose her milky white thighs, and the top three buttons on the shirt were missing, showing the tops of her luscious breasts, much cleavage, and most of her collar bone. "I-I'm not dead am I?" Rin asked blushing, embarrassed that she had been so exposed to an unknown person.

"No," Sesshomaru said betraying no emotion of the laughter he felt, as he stood up and walked to the end of the bed, the farthest corner from Rin. "I can see you are doing better," He said inspecting her from afar.

"Hey?" Rin suddenly said in almost a yell, "Where am I?" She asked as it suddenly hit her.

"You're at my condo," Sesshomaru said plainly, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rin asked in a scared voice.

"You collapsed so I decided to help you," Sesshomaru said putting his hands in to his pockets, giving him a relaxed look, the opposite of Rins. "You should be grateful I helped you," He said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Rin, who had a small amount...ok a large amount of dirty mindedness, took this the wrong way. "NO!" She shrieked staring at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

Sesshomaru who was shocked at how she took the fact that he had helped her, stopped rocking back and forth and stood still, "No what?" He asked now very confused.

"I-I'm not that type of girl!" Rin said tears stinging her eyes. "you helped me and I'm thankful and all, but I'm not going to sleep with you!" She stated shrilly. Looking around for an escape route, and wondering how she could've mistaken him for an angel. Eyes finally going back to Sesshomaru's astonished face. "I would nev-," But Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand that was now firmly covering her mouth.

"I did _not_ bring you here to have sex with you," He said firmly, a small fire of anger burning in his eyes. "I brought you here because I thought that it would've looked suspicious if I carried a girl of your age in to a hospital fainted and covered in gravel and dirt," He said sternly as he slowly lower his hand from her mouth. "Now, if you will excuse me I will get you a towel and a change of clothes since yours are still washing right now," he said as he casually made his way towards the door.

"Uh..,"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said trying to keep the care that was over powering his irritation out of his voice. Happy for the fact that his back was to her.

"Is your name Sesshomaru? And um.. are you an angel?" Rin asked shyly, blushing at the last question.

"An angel? Close and far enough from the truth I guess," Sesshomaru said chuckling. "But you are correct Sesshomaru is my name. Sesshomaru Tesaiga, why?" Sesshomaru asked surprised that she had known his name, and that she thought he was an angel.

"Oh, well I'm um..Rin," Rin said blushing.

"Okay Miss Rin," Sesshomaru said turning around, not knowing he had just made Rin blush the shade of a tomato. "What is your last name so I can contact your parents," Sesshomaru said leaning on to the wall next to the door. Inwardly reminding himself that Rin was a very common name.

Rin who was now to embarrassed to look at Sesshomaru in the face from when he had said her name. "I-It's Obana," she said as she heard a loud thud sound in front of her. Rin looked up to be met with an astonished Sesshomaru sitting on the floor with his legs tucked under himself, indian style. "Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she got out of the bed and quickly rushed over to him, holding the top of Sesshomaru's shirt closed so it wouldn't fall off her small shoulders. "Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Rin said as tears welled up in her eyes, seeing that her angel had fallen. Why did she choose now to get emotional?

'NO' Sesshomaru yelled in his mind as he was sucked in to his head's conscious. 'How? She died hundreds of years ago!' Sesshomaru thought, as he remembered his sad past.

-FLASHBACK-

'Rin' Sesshomaru thought as he watched the ceremony from afar. Today Rin was getting married to a man named Tristan Obana. They had fallen in love after Tristan had saved Rin from a group of demons, that Sesshomaru had somehow never sensed. From that day on Tristan came and visited Rin every day, finally proposing to her. It all seamed so suspicious to Sesshomaru, but Rin was so much in love with Tristan that he couldn't bring himself to stop the wedding

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Rin walking down the isle in a beautiful kimono, but the kimono did not do Rin her justice. She out shown it with one lovely smile. She looked like a porcelain doll. Sesshomaru, who had feelings for Rin, but of course only realized this when she was promised to mate another, could only stand by and watch. Sesshomaru's stomach churned as he saw the two share a kiss as they walked down the isle of jumping and cheering people. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to run down there, rip Rin from Tristan's grasp and take her back to his castle, never letting any other lay eyes on her. But his sanity was holing him back, even if it was slowly seeping away.

ONE YEAR LATER

"This is what you deserve!" Tristan yelled as he stood over Rin's dead body. A bloody sword in his hands.

Sesshomaru standing a yard away rage and disbelief tearing at his insides as he saw Rin die. The red stripes on his face and wrists became more jagged, his fangs and nails grew longer and bigger, poison dripping from them. "You will die," He said, a cloud of venomous gas seeping from his breath. His teeth dripping poison. He lept forward, slashing this way and that at Tristan. Killing him. Blood splattered every where, on everything, on everyone. Sesshomaru then used tesaiga to bring Tristan back to life.

"What the hel-," But Tristan was cut off as he was again slashed to death by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued to slash at Tristan, sometimes bringing him back to life to feel the pain that he was feeling inside of himself. He only stopped when he felt like slashing at globs of smashed up flesh wasn't good enough. He walked over the unmoving globs, to Rin who was now covered in her former lover's blood. He picked her up bridle style and carried her out of the hut.

He had decided not to bring Rin back to life. If he had it would not have been his Rin. The Rin that would've come back would be afraid of the world, of men. Sesshomaru was afraid that she would reject him. So he buried her in the castle's garden. Her favorite place.

-END FLASHBACK-

'No..' Sesshomaru cried out in his head, a breathless whisper. Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a jerking feeling. When Sesshomaru finally came back to the world in mind and body, his head was on Rin's shoulder, giving him an eyeful of her beautiful alabaster breasts. Being held tightly to her small frame. Sobs were wracking her body, to the point of torcher.

"Sesshomaru, please come back," she cried. "Sesshy..," It had some how come out of Rin's lips by accident, but it just fit the moment like a glove.

It was then in his moment of confusion that Sesshomaru realized that Rin could only hold him like that if she was startling him. And sure enough she was. Sesshomaru who was still trying to cope with the emotions that the memory had brought back, quickly snapped out of his horny thoughts of him and Rin and tried to focus on the present. "I'm fine Rin," Sesshomaru said unwrapping Rin's arms from around his neck, only to get them thrown back around his neck, but even tighter than before. Almost chocking him, but in a comforting way. This time his face coming into full contact with her bosom.

"Oh Sesshomaru I-I thought...," Rin cried out.

"What? That I had died?" Sesshomaru said pushing her away again, but softy as he chuckled off his embarrassment, closing her sit with one of his hands. "Rin I would think that a demon could die that easily," he said not caring that he admitted that he was a demon.

"Demon?" Rin said cocking her head to the side as she looked at him. She watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated on something, then opening them. The red marks and the blue crescent moon she remembered reappeared, and his silver hair came out of his tightly woven braid to caress his face and back.

"Now," Sesshomaru said as he got up, "How about that shower?" He said helping Rin to her feet. As she stared at the red stripes on his wrists. He quickly left the room and return a couple seconds later with a cream colored towel, a pair of Calvin Kline sweat pant, and a flannel shirt. "the bathroom is to the right through that door," he said pointing to the door on the right side of the room. "Come out when your done," He said as he handed Rin the towels. "ok?"

Rin nodded, not being able to speak. Her voice was caught in her throat from how beautiful Sesshomaru looked.

Sesshomaru nodded back and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rin walked into the bathroom. It was decorated to match Sesshomaru's personality perfectly. It had a vase of red, white and yellow roses in it, red yellow and white, towels, and red yellow and white hand soap. Rin quickly pulled the overly large shirt over her head and chucked her underwear. Trying not to wonder why she had on no bra. And climbed into the shower. When she was done she quickly dried herself off with the cream towel and got dressed. She was happy with the fact that he had chosen a better fitting shirt form her, but she was embarrassed that she didn't have on underwear or a bra, because they were dirty.

As she walked from the room, following the hall until it ended in an open area. Sesshomaru was sitting at a mahogany table staring at two phone books, a flustered look on his face. She also noticed that he had made his stripes and crescent moon disappear, but his hair was still down.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked when he sensed someone else was in the room.

"Yes," Rin said walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure your last name is Obana?" He asked.

"Yes," Rin said wondering why he asked.

"Well, your name isn't in this year or last year's phone book," he said concerned. "Where do you live?" he asked, still looking through the phone book.

"I live at..."

"At where?"

"I...I," Rin said as she stood there paralyzed, "I-I don't remember," she said in a breathless whisper staring at him. He slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers.

I hope you liked my newest chapter! Sorry it took so long to update :tears: any way thank you so much to the people that reviewed! I luv you guys/gals! C ay next time! 33333 Sesshomarus01hana


	3. Chapter 3

**Refinding the Lost That was Never Gone**

By: Sesshomarus01hana

A/N: I do _not_ own Inu Yasha or and of the characters...but I will have to change that now wont I? heehee

**Chapter 3 **

"I-I don't remember," Rin breathed out.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin from across the room.

"I-I'm Rin Obana and my dad's name is uh...um..," Rin rambled as she started to panic. She looked left and right trying to find something that might boost her memory. "My mom's name is uh..um..," Rin looked at Sesshomaru with scared pleading eyes, "I..I don't remember," Rin said in a barely autoable whisper, and broke down. Her knees giving out from underneath her. Rin twingged on the way down, waiting for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead she felt strong warm arms wrap around her, holding her close in a protective hug. When Rin looked up she saw her angel, his cold golden eyes now held a sad warmth for her that she knew did not come from the couple of hours that she had known him. Rin then did the only thing her brain would allow her to do. Curl into a ball and cry.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had caused him to leap up and save Rin from falling to the floor, but he knew that it would turn the situation from bad to worst, and it had. He now held the crying Rin in his arms and couldn't think of how to comfort her. He felt like he should protect her with his life and never let her leave his arms again. What he should've done those many years ago. Feeling this way Sesshomaru unknowingly tightened his hold on Rin. She was no longer crying hysterically, but now it was more of a hiccup.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt his arms go a little lax around Rin's small form, that was still curled into a ball at his chest.

"...," Rin gave Sesshomaru no answer, but snuggled in to his big warm chest.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said curiously as he pulled Rin from his chest and became highly irritated when he saw that Rin had fallen asleep. Leaving him to worry about the fact that Rin Obana didn't exist. He carefully lifted her up bridle style and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the soft sheets, pulling the disarrayed sheet from earlier over her body. He turned to leave, but stopped short when he heard something that made his heart skip a beat. Something he had not heard from anyone since he had threatened Jaken that if he called him it he would kill him.

"M-Mi'lord," Rin whispered again as she slept. A single tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, now tossing and turning.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a flash. Not knowing what to do, just standing there staring at her struggling. 'She said...," Sesshomaru thoughts race a mile a minute.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was now screaming in her sleep, tears in suicide falls down her cheeks, frailing her arms around herself. As if she were defending herself. Barley missing the massive magnolia headboard that had designs welded in it.

Sesshomaru fearing the Rin would hurt herself quickly jumped on the bed and pinned her arms and legs down with his arms and legs.

-"DREAM"-"FLASHBACK"- (type thing)

"Mi'lord!" Rin sang happily as she ran toward Sesshomaru with a small bouquet of flowers. Sesshomaru who seemingly didn't see Rin turned around and started walking off, with Jaken the toad demon in his wake. "Mi'lord!" Rin shouted as she tried to run faster, trying to get closer to them. "I'm sorry!" she yelled after him, but not knowing why. She tripped and fell to the ground, and started to cry.

A sound of crunching grass came from behind Rin. Her heart skipped a beat of happiness as she quickly turned around thinking it was Sesshomaru coming back for her. Her heart fell when she saw it was a man with black hair. Dressed in a traditional groom's kimono. She couldn't figure out why but she felt like she knew him. He reached a hand out to her. Rin looked down at her own hands to find that she to was wearing a old fashioned bride's kimono, too. Rin took the man's hand in her own. A chill went down her spine the second their hands locked together and she quickly pulled her hand away from his. He gave her a disagreeing look and reached to her left side, and unsheathed a sword. It flashing a small rainbow of colors over Rin. Rin stared at it transfixed as he raised the blade over her head.

It took that little action to make her realize what was going on, she panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed as she tried to get away from the imposing person. As he swung down on her, Rin shut her eyes hard. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. She knew he wasn't coming, and as the blade made contact with her flesh she cried, and kept crying, never feeling the blade go though her all the way.

She felt herself being pinned down now unable to move her arms and legs. She slowly opened her eyes to be met with the lust filled pools of Sesshomaru's eyes. His lips slowly descended towards hers. When they met it was like electricity through her body. He kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, where he licked and nipped at the soft flesh. His hands on her arms moved their way down her arms to her breasts, caressing them. His thumbs playing with the nipples until they hardened. Then rubbing them along her flat stomach to the tops of her hips and back up again. Causing her to moan her name. He then unpinned her and started to walk away, leaving her again, but Rin didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. She got up and tried to run to him, to hold him tight and never let him go, but it was like trying to swim through mud,

She then felt warm, protective arms wrap around her. She looked up to find Sesshomaru, sadness in his eyes as he carried her bridle style to her grave. "Sesshy," she whispered as a last single tear dropped from her cheek. Falling in to a deep sleep.

-END-OF-FLASHBACK-DREAM- (like thing)

After a few minutes of struggling Rin had finally settled down and was lying still, breathing deeply, tears still falling from her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes where transfixed on her face. Holding her pinned and in such a suggestive position, and her moving under him made his blood rush to his groin. Sesshomaru then leaned over, his lips less than a inch away from Rin's and instead of kissing her, blew on her. He blew a path from her mouth to her jaw to her neck where he let a breath of hot air on her neck.

"Sesshomaru," Rin moaned underneath him. Her arousal evident in the air.

Sesshomaru who was now fully aware of what he was doing to Rin quickly jumped off her, and walked towards the door, promising himself a cold shower. He stopped short when he heard movement from the bed and found Rin struggling and tossing in the bed. Sesshomaru quickly went over to the bed afraid that Rin would hurt herself and got on to the bed again. This time he held her. Hoping to god that his erection would go down. Rin stopped moving.

"Sesshy," She whisper breathing deeply in her sleep.

Sesshomaru then also decided that the only way to keep Rin from hurting herself was to sleep with her so he lye down trying not to disturb Rin. He thought that since he was with his Rin, that he could sleep with out the human spell, so he concentrated and he became his demon self again. His crescent moon and stripes coming back to his body features.

Pulling Rin close to himself he fell in to a deep sleep. Hoping that Rin would never leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

Refinding the Lost That was Never Gone

By:Sesshomaru01hana

A/N: I do **_not_** own Inu Yasha or any of the characters that are in the movies or books or animes and yada yada yada...but one day my dream of owning Sesshy **_will_** come true! I know it will! Ahhem... please enjoy.:P

Chapter 4

'mmmm..' Sesshoamru thought as he slept. He relaxed, and calm. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this good after waking up.

"What the hell?" came a angry femime voice from behind his back. Sesshomaru quickly turnned over to be met with the sight of Kagura standing in the his door way.

"What the fuckin' hell is going on here!" She yells at him again, her magenta eyes becoming red with furry. "Who the hell is this tramp in your bed?" She asked as she took slow demanding steps towards the end of the Sesshomaru's bed. Staring at his stotic face she yelled, "You know how I feel about you! You fuck me all the time and still I find you here with this tramp, if I don't let you fuck me one night!" She ended screaming, breathing heavily in and out.

"Umm.." came a small frightened voice beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down to be met with the sight of an awaken Rin.

"So the bitch finally wakes up," Kagura sneered, placing her hands on her hips in a challenging motion.

Rin slightly sits up, and looks at Kagura. She felt a mixture of rage and fear wash through her as she looked over her petite form. Covered by low cut hup hugging jeans that fit her so snuggly that you could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear, and a black tube top that squeezed tightly over her large breasts, with the words _I'M ALL YOURS_ in gold letters. Rin could've cared less about who she was, but what frightened her was Kaguras face. It made her so scared for some unknown reason and that scared her even more, making her cling to Sesshomaru's shirted chest.

Sesshomaru smelled the fear emitting off Rin as she looked at Kagura, and wondered what could've made her so scared, imvolentarily gripping on to her a little tighter.

The second Kagura saw Rin's face she felt like she was going to faint, "Y-you..." she barely whispered, her eyes burned with hatered when she saw Sesshomaru squeezed a little tighter on the girls waist.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in Kagura's aura and quickly jumped in. "Kagura why are you here?" he ask in a demanding voice, even though his face stayed blank as a canvis.

"I-I came to ask you out for some lunch," she quickly said. Recovering and putting on her usual cheerful slutty mask.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, staring at her through slitted eyes. He quickly grabbed Rin's wrists, surprising her enough that her grip loosened and he pried her hands off his shirt, and got out of the bed. Walking over to Kagura, "Now I believe you have over stayed your welcome," He said leading her out of the room towards the door of the condo.

Rin who was still in the bed just stared at what was happening. She still couldn't shake the horrible feelings that Kagura had given to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Sesshomaru storm back into the room and throw a small shinny object at the wall, It making a small thud as it hit the wall, creating a small dent and falling to the ground.

"Dawm that bitch!" Sesshomaru breathed under his breath. Sitting on the end of the bed. Sesshomaru was startled when he heard a soft laughter from Rin. "What's so funny?" He said slightly turnning around to glare at her.

When Rin finally stopped her laughing she answered, "It's just so cute that you are so mad about a girl that is crazy for you and you don't even care that she's alive," She said letting out a small giggle at the fact that the woman that she for some reason hated was being rejected because the person she liked hated her, bringing an odd joy to Rin. "It's funny how cold you act towards someone you've known for so long and you're being so open with me even though I've only known you for less than 48 hours," Rin added on.

"That's not all entirely true," Sesshomaru said, confusing Rin. "And besides I hve the right to be mad at her, she made a copy of my key...," He said, liing back from his sitting position so that his hair fell freely over the bed like a big white halo.

Rin then looked over to where he had thrown the shinny object over to see that there was a key on the ground. "Are you two going out?" she asked now wondering if what she thought was actually true.

"NO!" Sesshomaru barked at her, almost frantic, turnning on to his stomach now facing her, his knees now resting on the ground in front of the bed. "That woman has never and will never go out with me ever, in my lifetime," he stated firmly. staring into Rin's eyes as he said it, becoming slightly entranced in them. "Well," Sesshomaru said quickly snapping out of it. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen," he said and walked out of the room.

Rin was still on the bed, wondering what had just happened. She was now feeling all warm and fuzzy inside from when her and Sesshomaru's eyes had met. She quickly shook it off, as she wondered what he ment by he would be waiting in the kitchen, 'wait.." she thought, 'I don't even know where the kitchen is!' she let out a defeating sigh and looked over to a chair that was near the left side of the bed, against the wall, and saw that her jeans, bra and shirt had been washed. She quickly got out of the bed to put them on. When she was finished dressing she left the room, in search for the kitchen, and Sesshomaru.

Hey everyone! Thanks for readin my story so far! Sorry it took me so long to up date...school is just not my thing this year... anyway! Hope you like it! Please R&R I welcome all comments!

Luv Sesshomarus01hana


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: Sesshomarus01hana**

**_A/N: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters in any way shape or form! But Sesshomaru will be mine someday!_**

Rin walked through the corridor till she found the living room area. As she stepped in to the widely spaced room she was hit with the smell of pancakes and bacon. She followed her noise until she can to a swinging door, pushing it open to be over powered with hunger as the smell of breakfast. The kitchen was very large with a huge stone stove oven on the left wall, two metallic refrigerators in the far right corner, cabinets of all sizes stretched along the walls, spices and foods occupying the shelves. In the center was aisle (A/N: I'm not sure wat u call a table like thing sticking out of the floor that is attached to the floor so I'm gonna call it a center aisle! KK?) The handle of many different knives sticking out from a part where there were many slits. Above it was a hanging rack with pots of every shape and size, ranging from small circles, to large hearts. In the closest right hand corner there was a large double sink, looking big enough to shower in. When Rin walking in all she could do was stare at all the different things that she would've never in a million years thought of owning nonetheless see.

"Good to see you made it," came a stony voice. Rin quickly stopped oolonging the shinny, and exquisite objects to look in front of her and see Sesshomaru sitting a t a large mahogany table, in front of a humongous window that looked down on to the streets of Indianapolis. "Come have some breakfast," He said pointing to a seat the table.

"Um..Ok," Rin said shyly wondering why Sesshomaru had so much mahogany in his house (A/N: not really important to kno tho..heehee). Rin took the seat from across Sesshomaru, noticing that there were plates of Bacon and Pancakes, eggs, and biscuits, a bottle of maple syrup (A/N: U kno the good stuff!) and a pitcher of orange juice and milk on the table.

"Just grab what ever you want," Sesshomaru said picking up the newspaper next to himself to read it.

Hearing that Rin quickly loaded her plate with a stack of pancakes, with bacon and eggs somehow stuffed on to the plate at the sides. She then smeared butter on the pancakes, and poured syrup over them, the syrup somehow not spilling off the plate.

Sesshomaru hearing all the noise the little girl (A/N: in his opinion) was making looked over the newspaper he was reading to be met with the sight of Rin having a giant bite of pancakes and eggs. Her eyes shining in to the distance as she savored the taste. Sesshomaru just stared at her as she devoured the whole thing, not missing a single morsel, but being very neat in the process. He watched as she went back for seconds, and he was floored that such a little girl could stomach so much.

Rin sat down with another plate of food, not being able to stop herself. She truthfully hated when she had good food because then her so called 2nd stomach kicks in, making her eat more and more. Rin was happy though that she could eat, not remembering the last time she had. Rin continued to eat but this time at a slower pace, taking her time to taste everything in the food. When Rin was done with the second plate she decided that she shouldn't eat anymore, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to fit into her jeans anymore. Looking up to see what Sesshomaru was doing, she was surprised to be met with his eyes staring in astonishment at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could.

Sesshomaru just stared at her, not believing that he just saw a girl her size eat two whole plates filled to the edge with food. "...are you full?" was the only thing he could think to ask.

Rin blushed "Yes," as she realized why he was staring at her. "Uha...Sorry about that," She said looking down at her empty plate, figuring out why he was staring at her.

"Well then," Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "I have some people coming over soon to help you,"

"Huh?" came a questioning sound from Rin as she looked up at him.

DING-DONG (cliche huh?)

"Oh they're already here?" Sesshomaru said in a semi surprised voice, walking out of the kitchen to get the door.

Rin still sitting at the table, deep in thought. 'People?' she thought. 'As in Friends?...or medical doctors!' Rin started to panic at this thought. 'Does he think I'm crazy? Is he gonna send me the crazy bin? Will they run tests on me?' Rin's mind racing fast as she thought of all the needles and medicines they'd force into her. Rin being so wrapped up in thought she didn't hear as Sesshomaru reentered the kitchen, two people following closely behind him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out in a emotionless voice as he looked upon the young girl, her eyes having a far off look in them.

"Y-yes?" Rin said coming out of her thoughts, and looking over to where Sesshomaru was. She was met with the view of two girls standing behind him. One was wearing a white pleated mini skirt with a pink halter top, her three inches below her shoulder black hair hanging loosely around her face, making her brown eyes shine brightly. The other wearing a pair of blue jeans with a dark purple tanktop and jean jacket. Her dark brown hair in a high pony tail, a few strands hanging loosely around her face accenting her high cheek bones, and violet eyes. Both of them being taller than herself, but seemingly nice, not what she had expected. Rin waited as the two girls stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Uhg-hum," Sesshomaru noised as he cleared his throat. Making the two girls jump.

"Oh, uh sorry," Said the shorter of the two girls, who's hair was down. "Hello Rin, I'm Kagome," She said reaching out her hand to Rin.

"Hello," Rin said in response, getting up from her chair to shake Kagome's hand.

"And I'm Sango," said the taller brunette, also extending her hand, Rin taking it to shake it.

"They will help you get settled," Sesshomaru said.

"Whoa," came Sango's voice, " they have a name ya know," She said irritably. "After all these years you still call us you, or them! I demand that we get called our names!" She said stomping her foot,opening her hand and slamming it in an open handed hit on Sesshomaru's chestto emphicise her point.

"Well someone is cranky today," Sesshomaru said in a falsely sweet voice, as he brushed Sango's hand off his chest."Ok then, Sango and Kagome will help you get settled," He said giving a cold stare to Sango for making such a stupid comment about being called they.

"Thank you," She said crossing her arms, pointing her nose into the air, trying to give a hint or superiority.

Kagome standing there with embarrassment written over face quickly cut in. "Well, then we should be going!" Grabbing Rin and Sango's arm, and pulling them towards the door. "We'll be back later!" She said as she pulled Rinout of the door as Sango shut it.

"Uha!" Rinsqueaked in a slightly scared voice, not knowing what to do. She was being pulled out of thehome ofher now thought of protector, and being pushed into a elevator! On top of that Kagome's grip seamed to be getting tighter.

"Oops! Sorry Rin honey," Kagome said as she let goof Rin's arm.

"Um...Where are we going?" Rin asked, now not as afraidas she was just moments ago.

"We're going shopping!" Sango said happily.

"We need to get you some clothes if your going to stay with Sesshomaru,you know the necessities," Kagome said.

"Oh," Rin said relieved that she wasn't going toacrazy house.

"And since I just happened to get a certain someone's credit card," Sango said holding up the small rectangleof plastic, "Wecan go anywhere!"

"What?" Kagome said inoutraged surprise.

"What do you mean what? He left his jacket onthe floorand I happen to pick it up for him the ungrateful slob and turn around to find this on the ground, now I'm not one for rudeness but like they say finders keepers!" Sango said slipping the card into her shirt to fit it snugly in-between her bra and chest.

"Do you have any idea how much he hates it when you do that?"Kagome barked at the tall standing Sango.

"Well, it's Miroku's problem! Besides he hasto much money to deal with so I guess I'll be a sweet heart and take it off his hands for him," Sango said, smiling sweetly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he spankedyour butt in public again is it?" Kagome said feeling sorry forSango as she remembered.

"..." Sango twitched at the mention, saying flatly, "Of course not,"

"Well, any way Rin dear what would you like to shop for?" Kagome asked as she turned to the utterly confused Rin.

"Uh...um...huh?" Rin mouthed as she tried to understand everything that had just happened."Oh I mean um...I don't really know," She said looking down. The elevator stops and they get out, making their way through thealmost empty commons area to the front door.

"Lets start withclothes then," Kagome said, pushing the door to the outside world open and holding it so Sango and Rin could walk through.

They made their way down thestreet until they came toStar Square Mall, climbing the stairsto the upper level. Kagometaking Rin's left arm and Sango taking Rin's right arm they ledher to the Hollister store. InsideKagome and Sango dragged Rin throughout the store making her tell them what she thought of all the clothes. If she thought they where cute or nice they would quickly grab a size that would fit her and then drag her to the nextdisplay.After theyspent a couples hours and a few hundred dollars int Hollister they moved on to Hot Topic and Spencers, getting a nice array ofshirts with funny, and rude comments on them, making Rin laugh at them, as they bought them all. They then went to DSW Shoe Warehouse and bought Rin a few pairs of tennis shoes, some sandals, a pair ofred, black,pink,silver and gold heels, Rin protesting the wholetime that she didn't need them, and a pairof fuzzy white boots. Kagome and Sango also getting a few heels for themselves.

They then exited the mall and started walking back towards the direction they came from, but stopping short at a four seater2006 convertibleViper (I know it's not possible but it's my story!). Here Kagome said as she took her keys out of her pocket and pressing a button. The car's trunk popped open and Kagome and Sango put all the bags of clothes in to it.

"Why aren't we going back to Sesshomaru's home?" Rinasked slightly confused.

"Oh we'll be right back," Sango said as she hopped into the back of the car, "We need to get you a few more things," She said hereyes giving off a mischievous glint.

"Uh..ok?"Rin said, unsure if she was ready for what was coming.

WEEEEE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been so busy with school work and II couldn't think of how to keep going so here I hope this was good! I'm gonna try to give you the next chapter soon!I'm gonna try really hard to write better! Well write ya'llaround!

Luv

Sesshomarus01hana! 3 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

Rin was definitly not ready for where she was then led to. "No way!" she said trying to pull away.

"Come on! It's the last thing you need to get!" Sango said excitedly as she and Kagome dragged a struggling Rin towards the last shop they had to go to. "We need to get you some bras and underwear. You can't just waer the same pair day in and day out,"

"B-but!" Rin said blushing, as they kept yanking at her arms. She was highly embarassed at the sceen they were making. People were looking at them, some even laughing, making her blush deepen. So she gave in, and stopped strugling agaisnt Kagome and Sango, making her almost fall on her face.

"Good," Kagome said happily as they walked through the double doors of Victoria's Secret.

WOW...i feel really bad for not updating::tears: please don't hate me! I'm going to try to keep this one updated...i may not...but i'll try..and with this new thinggy to write D i might have to ...yeah kk then

Luvers

Sesshomarus01hana


End file.
